Such tablets already exist and are generally constituted by an assembly of two sheets of filter paper providing an intermediate space for packaging the ground coffee.
Various machines for extracting hot beverages from coffee grounds are known.
Particularly, WO-A-00/38558 discloses an extraction chamber for an automatic machine for the preparation of hot beverages, in which the extraction chamber is provided to receive tablets or pellets preloaded with ground coffee.
The chamber is constituted of two parts, each movable in a horizontal plane so as to be able to move toward or away from each other.
Moreover, according to this document, the two portions are also movable in an oscillating manner.
A machine thus constituted gives general satisfaction but requires the drive of the two constituent parts of the chamber.
It is thus necessary to provide sufficiently powerful motorization and a system of power transmission that is relatively complicated, requiring the synchronization of the movements.
There is moreover known, from FR-A-2.745.995 an apparatus for the production of beverages in which the infusion chamber is constituted by two half recesses, one carried by one surface of the body of the apparatus, the other fixed to a surface of the heater, these two surfaces facing each other.
The infusion chamber is formed when the two half recesses are joined.
Disassembly of the chamber takes place by a translatory movement of one of the recesses.
The apparatus thus provided requires the association of different abutment means ensuring the retention of the tablet at the time of supply, then during its entry into the infusion chamber.
A mobility of the abutment means is equally necessary to ensure the ejection of the used tablets.
The prior art disclosed by this reference requires the provision of separate abutment and ejection means for the tablets.
The present invention permits overcoming these drawbacks.
It provides for this purpose an improved device for the production of beverages.